


Oh my god, Ed!

by ParrisRatLord173



Series: unrelated antics of Jim and Oswald [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jim Gordon, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gay Oswald Cobblepot, M/M, Minor Isabella (Gotham)/Edward Nygma, No Oswald Cobblepot / Edward Nygma, Second-Hand Embarrassment, past Jim Gordon / Leslie Thompkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrisRatLord173/pseuds/ParrisRatLord173
Summary: If someone had told Jim that he would be in another relationship a mere two months after he had realized Lee had moved on, he would’ve scoffed. If someone had added on that the person, he was in a relationship not only was not a woman, but Oswald Cobblepot, he would’ve laughed in their face.six months later and everything is wonderful, but Oswald's chief of staff didn't know about Oswald's relationship.





	Oh my god, Ed!

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a few about Jim and Os dating during Oswald's time as mayor, but Ed rarely shows up :((
> 
> What if Ed found them out in the most embarrassing way possible?
> 
> This was written quickly so it isn't very good rip.

If someone had told Jim that he would be in another relationship a mere two months after he had realised Lee had moved on, he would’ve scoffed. If someone had added on that the person, he was in a relationship not only was not a woman, but Oswald Cobblepot, he would’ve laughed in their face.

I mean if someone had told Oswald the same, he would’ve laughed and then shot them so, perhaps Jim’s reaction would be better. They got together in a strange way, Jim was a bounty hunter just starting out after he refused to rejoin the police force. Oswald still had his power as king of Gotham and was keeping an eye out for Fish Mooney all while keeping in Contact with his friend Ed. They were further apart than they had ever been before, their lives, while usually intertwined, had finally separated for what seemed for good.

“Cobblepot?” Jim said looking over his beer at the raven-haired man in the seat next two him, who had just ordered a shot. Little did Jim know it’d be the last time he ever addressed Oswald by his last name. 

“James?” Oswald looked over and almost fell off his bar stool in shock when he saw his old enemy and almost friend sitting in a bar stool next to him. Jim looked different, police uniform became a tight-fitting leather jacket and he had stubble. God, he looked hot Oswald thought.

“I didn’t think I’d see someone like you in a place like this, dressed, like that.” Jim gestured to his outfit which was, admittedly, different from usual. Oswald was dressed down, he’d had a rough day and decided he needed a stiff drink, and to be out of the manor. He’d already written to Ed the other day and hadn’t received a reply yet, so it wasn’t appropriate to write again. Writing to Ed was a good source of therapy surprisingly. 

Oswald scoffed, it was just taking off his jacket and vest which wasn’t much of a downgrade. Although Jim had never seen him like this before he supposed. “I needed a drink.” He muttered. “And you don’t have any at home? Why a shitty rundown bar in the city?” Jim replied, his voice was slurred, and his head was fuzzy. He’d been tipsy for quite some time before Oswald had arrived and he wasn’t getting any better. “I also needed to be out of the house, Jim.” Oswald snapped.

Jim shrugged and the bartender finally brought Oswald his shot, he downed it in one and ordered another. Jim raised his eyebrows, “Slow down Os,” Jim slurred. Oswald snapped to face him. 

“What did you just call me?”

“Os, I think it’s cute.”

“James Gordon are you drunk?”

Oswald sounded concerned, although he was blushing. If Jim asked, he’d blame the alcohol and not the comment that his apparent new nickname sounded ‘cute.’

Any further conversation was interrupted by the sudden intrusion of a very loud pop song, Jim had heard it on the radio a couple times and mindlessly started humming along. Oswald had never heard it before, but he never expected Jim to be the kind of person who liked this kind of music. “Favourite song?”

“Don’t even know the name, it shocks many to know I have taste.” Jim jokes. Oswald laughed for the first time that night,

“Well, do tell Jim, what music do you listen to if not shitty pop songs?” Oswald grins. Jim leaned on his hand 

“Well.” He began.

Their conversation lasted almost two full hours and they remained the same level of intoxicated the whole time. Oswald had never laughed harder in his life, let alone with Jim Gordon, who he’s never even had a civil conversation with before tonight. Is this what it would’ve been like in any other circumstance? Would they have been this close? Oswald couldn’t believe they had anything in common. A criminal and a cop? No matter how much he had wanted this before, even wanted it now despite the betrayals, he didn’t know they would actually get along like this.

However much the both of them were enjoying this, it was getting far too late, and while Jim’s life was now riddled with off days Oswald’s was not. Neither wanted the night to end, Jim made a move. 

“You can call me when your free and tell me all about that dumb opera.” Jim joked writing down his phone number, Oswald sucked in a breath. 

“You’re giving me, your number?” Oswald asked.

“Yeah, if you want it.” Jim winked awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. He was giving a mob boss his number for god’s sake.

Oswald smiled and nodded, and they exchanged numbers. For the first time in a long time Jim was looking forward to tomorrow.

 

The morning After Oswald received a text, his heart sank, half expecting Jim had come to his senses and was saying it was a mistake. He was pleasantly surprised.

Jim: i do still hope to hear more about the bad opera os

OC: I’m sure you’re very intrigued.

Jim: can’t wait to hear about how much she messed up the notes

Jim: sure it was hell

OC: Definitely, I’m still scarred.

Jim: can you come over tonight and tell me about it?

Oswald’s heart skipped a beat, less than one drunken night and they were friends? This had to be too good to be true. He responded quickly anyway,

OC: Of course, Jim, I’ll share all my woes.

Jim: i look forward to it :)

Jim: your company not your woes

Oswald laughed.

 

That night came quicker than Oswald had expected. They exchanged more texts throughout the day which he was ecstatic about. He never thought talking to him would be so easy. Oswald probably got more than a few confused glances when in the middle of important and unsavoury underworld meetings he burst out laughing.

Jim had given his address and Oswald drove there himself, he stood nervously outside the door. He hadn’t underdressed this time and hoped it was okay.

“Os!” Jim opened the door grinning. Oswald smiled in return, his remaining anxiety still lurking but he could definitely get used to seeing Jim smile like that. “Sorry my place is a bit of a mess for your standards I’m sure.” Jim let Oswald in, and Oswald giggled. 

“Don’t worry my friend if I didn’t have any help my home would be in shambles.”

“I doubt that, you’re one of the most organised people I know.” 

“You haven’t seen me on off days.” 

Jim laughed, continuing on their conversation from last night like it never really ended. 

 

“Jim,” Oswald said after a bout of silence, they were on his old couch, Jim’s head was in Oswald’s lap and his legs were over the edge of the couch. Oswald ran his fingers through Jim’s hair therapeutically and their conversation had died down, it was a lot more personal, a lot more existential now.

“Yeah os?” Jim murmured, he was half asleep and feeling more comfortable than he had been in a very long time.

“What are we? I’ve wanted for so long just to be your friend but,” Oswald looked down at Jim, crystal blue eyes staring droopily back at him. “What do you want?” He finished.

Jim closed his eyes and sighed, “For a while I wanted Lee to come back and I wanted to do nothing. Now? It’s been less than 48 hours and I’ve had a one-eighty turn around.” He reached his hand up to Oswald’s face and he leaned into it.

“Now, I can safely say that’s not what I want at all Os. I want you.”

Oswald almost started crying but leant down to Jim instead, and kissed him. It was short but it was all they needed.

 

Six months later, 

Sure, it was going fast but Jim felt closer to Oswald than he had even Leslie. He’d been hiding a part of him from all of his previous partners, but Oswald knew him, all of him. 

Either way their relationship had progressed smoothly over the past six months, even when Oswald had announced his candidacy as mayor and Lee had come back to Gotham, they supported each other. 

There was just small thing Oswald had forgotten, or maybe avoided, to do.

He didn’t tell Edward, the man who he had freed from Arkham, his best friend. After even six months he had neglected to tell him through letter, in person, or in their short time living together. Surely, he’d worked it out though? Surely, he’d noticed Oswald was constantly texting someone, that he’d go out some nights. He’s even seen him in the same room as Jim it was impossible not to know.

Turns out he most certainly didn’t. 

It was a few weeks into Oswald’s mayorship and everything had been going fantastically, he had a supportive boyfriend and a wonderful best friend. Who maybe hated each other. But Jim was accepting of Oswald’s best friend, so he assumed it’d go both ways. Jim was at the manor with him for one of the first times after he became mayor, Ed was out.

“Jim,” Oswald said, breathless, he was on the couch upstairs sitting in his boyfriend’s lap. Jim grinned him flushed bright red and completely and utterly wrecked. 

Neither of them heard the poor clueless Edward Nygma climbing the stairs until,

“Oh dear.”

"Oh my god Ed." Oswald squeaked, then quickly continued.

“Edward! You’re home early.” Oswald looked over the couch to the scandalised face of his best friend looking shell shocked and frozen. Oswald was well aware he looked like a wreck, his hair a mess and as brightly red as Jim. Oswald basically rolled off Jim’s lap in shock and Jim shrunk down in the couch to avoid the confrontation.

“Nope, no, I don’t want to know.” Ed put his hand in the air snapping back into alertness and making an abrupt exit to his room. 

“You didn’t tell him?” Jim sounded scared and somehow was even redder than before. Oswald put his head in his hands and groaned. “Oh god I’m never going to be able to explain that away, Ed’s going to kill me. Then you.” Oswald muttered.

“It’s okay Os, he’s your best friend he won’t hurt you. He might hurt me, or threaten me, but not you.” Jim rubbed circles in his back, Oswald let out a deep sigh and leaned into his boyfriend. 

“I thought I told him, at least in a letter. I was so ecstatic I must’ve, right?” Oswald said helplessly. 

“Apparently not baby, please talk to him now. I’ll wait out here for you in case it goes badly but you can’t just let it sit.” Jim replied, he really didn’t want to deal with an angry Ed.

Oswald sighed and his boyfriend gave him a peck on the cheek before sending him to the door of his best friend. He knocked twice.

“Ed? Can we talk?” He asked tentatively through the door.

Ed opened the door, he still looked shocked. “You’re dating Jim Gordon.” He exclaimed, it wasn’t a question, but he sounded confused.

“Yeah, I have been for over six months Ed. I’m so sorry, I thought I’d told you. I know you have a history but,” Oswald sighed, “I love him and you’re my best friend. I don’t want to lose you over my romantic life.” 

“Six months?” Ed looked shell shocked. “I should’ve noticed, he’s who you’re always texting isn’t he?” Ed asked.

“Yes, he is. I thought I told you at the beginning I didn’t mean for you to walk in on us like that.” Oswald continued.

“You’ve definitely scarred me, but I’ll get over it. I’m glad you’re happy Oswald, no matter if your taste in men is shit or not.”

“Excuse me?” Jim called from the living room, having overheard the last part. Oswald and Ed looked at each other and burst out laughing. “I’ll try to get along with him Oswald.” Ed said when they’d calmed down. Oswald sighed in relief and hugged his friend. 

“Go back to your boyfriend, sorry I interrupted. Actually, very sorry, for my own sake especially.” Ed grimaced. “Can we have a house rule of no PDA?” Ed added.

“Oh yes, I’ll Hold you to that Ed.” Oswald grinned, everything was working out in his favour recently. 

“Sure Oswald,” 

 

Sure enough, a few weeks later when miss Isabella had entered their lives Oswald had time to use their new rule. After walking in from the founder’s dinner, he was definitely greeted with an eyeful. 

“Ed, you would not believe the night I’ve- Oh my god!” Oswald covered his eyes and Ed pulled away from Isabella. “Oswald!” He cried out.

“This is Isabella,” He smiled, the woman looked slightly shell shocked from being interrupted. Oswald couldn’t resist the comment, “Lovely to meet you, miss Isabella, Ed I suppose you finally got your revenge huh?” Oswald grinned. Ed went bright red and Isabella looked confused. Oswald just smiled as he spun on his heels and left the room leaving a concerned Isabella and a very flustered Edward.

Ozzie<3: Jim, do I have the story for you.

Detective<3: i cant wait to hear it os

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Isabella, like at all, but if there gonna be a rule in that house i needed to see Ed disobeying it. I hate the scene where Os walks in on them rip.


End file.
